This Year Will Be Different
This Year Will Be Different'''https://www.spoilertv.com/2019/08/here-are-various-new-episode-titles.html is the second episode of the second season of and the eighteenth episode of the series overall. Summary '''ALEXIS DENISOF GUEST STARS AS THE NEW HEADMASTER — Determined to move forward with her new life alone, Hope's latest hunt leads her on a collision course with the past she's been desperately trying to leave behind. Meanwhile, on their first day back in school, Landon's newfound status as the popular guy leads to tensions with Josie. Elsewhere, as MG contemplates telling Lizzie how he feels about her, the arrival of a mysterious vampire puts a wrench into his plan. Finally, as Alaric gets settled into his new role at Mystic Falls High School, the students of the Salvatore School meet their new headmaster, Professor Vardemus.http://www.ksitetv.com/legacies/legacies-photos-this-year-will-be-different/196900/ Plot Cast Main Cast *Danielle Rose Russell as Hope Mikaelson *Aria Shahghasemi as Landon Kirby *Kaylee Bryant as Josie Saltzman *Jenny Boyd as Lizzie Saltzman *Quincy Fouse as MG *Peyton Alex Smith as Rafael Waithe (credit only) *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman Recurring Cast *Chris Lee as Kaleb *Demetrius Bridges as Dorian Williams *Ben Levin as Jed Guest Cast *Leo Howard as Ethan *Alexis Denisof as Professor Vardemus *Bianca Santos as Maya *Thomas Doherty as Sebastian Co-Starring *Jace Harrison as Fanboy Vampire *Hannah Bliss Carlton as Flirty Witch *Douglas Tait as Cyclops Uncredited *Dante Ha as Jogger Trivia *Antagonist: Malivore (indirectly), Cyclops, Rupert Vardemus/Ryan Clarke *Hope uses the alias "Hope Marshall" when speaking with Alaric. She would later reveal the truth about herself to him. This alias is a nod to her mother, Hayley Marshall-Kenner, whose family name is Marshall. This is the second time Hope has used this alias. The first was when she originally attended the boarding school. **Hope sees Alaric as the only father-figure she has left. *Professor Vardemus is the new Headmaster of the Salvatore School while, Alaric Saltzman is the new Principal of Mystic Falls High School. *Hope believes she's trying to stop a troll; however, after she burns the hair on its head, it's revealed that the creature is a cyclops. *Landon and Hope see each other for the first time after the events of There's Always a Loophole. *Over a week has passed since the events of I'll Never Give Up Hope. *An unknown jogger, running in Mystic Falls Cemetery, is killed by a mysterious, hooded figure. The figure carves the symbol for Malivore into the jogger's forehead. **In I Couldn't Have Done This Without You, it's revealed that the Necromancer is the one underneath the hood. *Professor Vardemus is creating a new magic curriculum for advanced students, invitation only, and offers Josie to be the first student in his curriculum. It's implied that he'll be teaching "Offensive magic" as he says it is a tool that has its place, but it requires discipline. *It is revealed that the prefix "Chronolos" delays a spell's reaction. That way, when the spell takes affect, the caster is long gone, making it harder to get caught. Body Count *Cyclops - Shot in the eye with an arrow; killed by Hope *Unknown Jogger - Stabbed through in the chest from the back; killed by an unknown hooded figure Continuity *Jed was last seen in There's Always a Loophole. *Malivore was mentioned. He was last seen in full appearance in I'll Tell You a Story in a flashback. *Hayley was mentioned. She was last seen in Bring It On on and When The Saints Go Marching In on . *Klaus was mentioned. He was last seen in Moonlight on the Bayou on The Vampire Diaries and When The Saints Go Marching In on The Originals. *Stefan was mentioned. He was last seen in I Was Feeling Epic on The Vampire Diaries and A Streetcar Named Desire on The Originals. *Damon was mentioned. He was last seen in I Was Feeling Epic on The Vampire Diaries. *Caroline was mentioned. She was last seen in I Was Feeling Epic on The Vampire Diaries and When The Saints Go Marching In on The Originals. *Triad was mentioned. They were last seen in There's Always a Loophole. *Cyclops appears for the first time. He was last mentioned in There's a World Where Your Dreams Came True. Locations * Mystic Falls, Virginia ** Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted *** Josie and Lizzie's dorm room *** Classroom *** Vardemus' Office **Mystic Falls High School ** Mystic Falls Cemetery ** Town Square ** Woods *** Old Mill Behind the Scenes * The title is similar to the eighth season's second episode , titled Today Will Be Different. *This episode's title was a line used by Professor Vardemus. Cultural References Quotes |-|Promo= :Hope: "My name is Hope Mikaelson. The entire world has forgotten that I exist and the boy that I love has moved on and I have absolutely no idea what to do next." :Alaric: "I'm Principal Saltzman, who are you?" |-|Scene= :Josie: "What are you doing?" :Lizzie: "Warrior two." :Josie: "I thought you said yoga was karate for lazy people?" :Lizzie: "I did. But spending the summer with mom opened my eye to all kinds of new experiences. Plus, using that ascendant thingy is of the table, we agreed we'd stop worrying over all that future merge crap, right?" :Josie: "Right." :Lizzie: "So I'm all about the present. I've have decided to be permanently open to any opportunity that comes my way. This is my semester of yes and I am available for literally anything." |-|Sneak Peak #2= :Lizzie: "This is so lame universe. I can't believe I've been stood up by Milton Greasley. This is what I get for assuming you'd send something ama--zing. Hello, you must be new?" :Sebastian: "What is this place?" :Lizzie: "It's the Old Mill. I mean it's the only mill but we also call it the Old Mill for some reason. I hope you're not here to chill. I mean I don't care either way. What's your name? I thought I knew all of the incoming students." :Sebastian: "Ah, this is a school of some kind?" :Lizzie: "The Salvatore School, named after Damon and Stefan Salvatore, I guess, but that was like a long time ago — or whatever." :Sebastian: "I see." :Lizzie: "So you're not a student?" :Sebastian: "No." :Lizzie: "Okay, then who are you? Are you okay, do you wanna sit down?" :Sebastian: "No, No I'm fine. You should keep your distance." :Lizzie: "I'm not gonna hurt you." :Sebastian: "That's not what I'm afraid of. I'm sorry, I should go." :Lizzie: "Uh, wait, what's your name?" :Sebastian: "Sebastian." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos Legacies 2x02 Promo "This Year Will Be Different" (HD) The Originals spinoff Legacies Season 2 Episode 2 This Year Will Be Different Scene The CW Legacies 2x02 Sneak Peak — Lizzie Meets Sebastian (Thomas Doherty) Pictures |-|Promotional= 2x02 This Year Will Be Different-Sebastian.jpg 2x02 This Year Will Be Different-Professor Vardemus.jpg 2x02 This Year Will Be Different-Landon.jpg 2x02 This Year Will Be Different-Landon 2.jpg 2x02 This Year Will Be Different-MG.jpg 2x02 This Year Will Be Different-MG 2.jpg 2x02 This Year Will Be Different-Lizzie.jpg 2x02 This Year Will Be Different-Josie-Landon.jpg 2x02 This Year Will Be Different-Josie-Landon 2.jpg 2x02 This Year Will Be Different-Landon-Josie.jpg 2x02 This Year Will Be Different-Professor Vardemus 2.jpg 2x02 This Year Will Be Different-Lizzie-MG.jpg 2x02 This Year Will Be Different-Lizzie-MG 2.jpg 2x02 This Year Will Be Different-Lizzie-MG 3.jpg 2x02 This Year Will Be Different-Hope.jpg 2x02 This Year Will Be Different-Hope 2.jpg |-|Screencaps= LGC202-001-Hope.png LGC202-002-Hope.png LGC202-003~Hope-Mystic Falls High School.png LGC202-004-Hope.png LGC202-005-Ethan~Hope.png LGC202-006~Ethan~Alaric-Hope.png LGC202-007-Alaric~Hope.png LGC202-008~Alaric-Hope.png LGC202-009-Salvatore Boarding School.png LGC202-010-Josie.png LGC202-011-Lizzie.png LGC202-012-Kaleb.png LGC202-013-Professor Vardemus~Ryan~Dorian.png LGC202-014-Dorian-Professor Vardemus~Ryan.png LGC202-015-Dorian.png LGC202-016-Professor Vardemus~Ryan.png LGC202-017-Landon-Jed~Student.png LGC202-018-Landon~Fanboy Vampire.png LGC202-019~Landon-Flirty Witch.png LGC202-020-Landon~Josie.png LGC202-021~Landon-Josie~Students.png LGC202-022-Landon-Josie.png LGC202-023~Landon-Josie.png LGC202-024-Landon~Josie.png LGC202-025~Landon-Josie.png LGC202-026-Landon~Josie.png LGC202-027~MG-Kaleb.png LGC202-028-MG~Kaleb.png LGC202-029~Blood Fountain-Kaleb.png LGC202-030-MG~Kaleb.png LGC202-031-Professor Vardemus~Ryan.png LGC202-032-Lizzie~Student.png LGC202-033-Jed~Flirty Witch.png LGC202-034-Dorian.png LGC202-035-Professor Vardemus~Ryan.png LGC202-036-Professor Vardemus~Ryan.png LGC202-037-Josie-Landon.png LGC202-038-Josie~Students.png LGC202-039-Landon-Professor Vardemus~Ryan.png LGC202-040~Alaric-Hope.png LGC202-041-Alaric~Hope.png LGC202-042~Alaric-Hope.png LGC202-043-Maya-Hope.png LGC202-044~Maya-Hope.png LGC202-045-Maya~Hope.png LGC202-046-Hope.png LGC202-047~Hope-Alaric.png LGC202-048-Alaric~Hope.png LGC202-049-Hope~Alaric.png LGC202-050~Hope-Alaric.png LGC202-051-Hope-Alaric~Ethan.png LGC202-052-Hope~Alaric.png LGC202-053~Hope-Alaric.png LGC202-054-Ethan~Hope.png LGC202-055~Ethan-Hope.png LGC202-056-Ethan.png LGC202-057~Lizzie-MG.png LGC202-058-Lizzie~MG.png LGC202-059-MG.png LGC202-060-Josie-Landon~Flirty Witch.png LGC202-061-Josie-Landon~Jed.png LGC202-062~Josie~Landon-Jed.png LGC202-063-Landon.png LGC202-064-Josie.png LGC202-065-Jed-Flirty Witch-Landon.png LGC202-066-Professor Vardemus~Ryan.png LGC202-067-Josie.png LGC202-068-Josie-Landon.png LGC202-069-Josie~Landon.png LGC202-070~Josie-Landon.png LGC202-071-Alaric.png LGC202-072-Cyclops.png LGC202-073-Hope.png LGC202-074-Cyclops.png LGC202-075-Alaric~Hope.png LGC202-076~Alaric-Hope.png LGC202-077-Maya~Alaric.png LGC202-078-Cyclops.png LGC202-079~Maya-Alaric-Hope.png LGC202-080~Hope~MG-Maya-Alaric.png LGC202-081~Alaric-Hope.png LGC202-082-Alaric.png LGC202-083-Lizzie.png LGC202-084-Sebastian.png LGC202-085-Lizzie~Sebastian.png LGC202-086~Lizzie-Sebastian.png LGC202-087-Lizzie~Sebastian.png LGC202-088-Sebastian.png LGC202-089-Lizzie.png LGC202-090-Sebastian.png LGC202-091-Lizzie.png LGC202-092-MG~Lizzie.png LGC202-093-Lizzie.png LGC202-094-MG.png LGC202-095-Hope~Alaric.png LGC202-096~Hope-Alaric.png LGC202-097-Hope-Alaric.png LGC202-098-Hope~Alaric.png LGC202-099-Hope~Alaric.png LGC202-100-Alaric.png LGC202-101-Kaleb~Students.png LGC202-102~Kaleb-MG.png LGC202-103-Kaleb~MG.png LGC202-104-MG.png LGC202-105-Kaleb~MG.png LGC202-106~Kaleb-MG.png LGC202-107-Alaric-Hope.png LGC202-108-Hope~Alaric.png LGC202-109-Landon-Josie.png LGC202-110~Landon-Josie.png LGC202-111-Landon.png LGC202-112-Lizzie.png LGC202-113-Sebastian~Lizzie.png LGC202-114~Sebastian-Lizzie.png LGC202-115-Sebastian~Lizzie.png LGC202-116~Sebastian-Lizzie.png LGC202-117-Sebastian.png LGC202-118-Sebastian-Lizzie.png LGC202-119-Sebastian.png LGC202-120-Lizzie.png LGC202-121-Cyclops.png LGC202-122-Alaric.png LGC202-123-Hope.png LGC202-124-Cyclops.png LGC202-125-Cyclops~Alaric~Hope.png LGC202-126-Hope.png LGC202-127-Landon.png LGC202-128-Lizzie-MG.png LGC202-129-Lizzie~MG.png LGC202-130~Lizzie-MG.png LGC202-131~Alaric-Hope.png LGC202-132-Alaric~Hope.png LGC202-133-Hope.png LGC202-134~Landon-Hope.png LGC202-135-Landon~Hope.png LGC202-136-Hope.png LGC202-137~Josie-Landon.png LGC202-138-Josie~Landon.png LGC202-139-Josie-Landon.png LGC202-140-Alaric~Hope.png LGC202-141~Alaric-Hope.png LGC202-142-Alaric~Hope.png LGC202-143-Professor Vardemus~Ryan~Josie.png LGC202-144~Professor Vardemus-Josie.png LGC202-145-Josie.png LGC202-146-Mystic Falls Cemetery~Jogger.png LGC202-147-Jogger.png LGC202-148-Hooded Figure.png |-|Behind the Scenes= 10-18-2019~Aria_Shahghasemi.jpg|Aria Shahghasemi 10-18-2019~Douglas_Taite_Cyclops.jpg|Douglas Tait 10-19-2019~Dante_Ha.jpg|Dante Ha References See also Category:Legacies Episode Guide Category:Legacies Season Two